Super Smash Bros X Survivor
by supersmashfan27
Summary: Since CBS show Survivor is not in their database it says "Survivors" but it's actually Survivor.


Nintendo's Super Smash Brothers Crosses Over with CBS' Television Hit Survivor!

"Hello, my name is Mr. Sakurai, the creator of Super Smash Brothers. I will be collaborating with Mr. Jeff Probst to bring you one of the greatest videogame-TV crossovers ever created – Smash Bros. Survivor!"

A large crowd is revealed behind Mr. Sakurai. It is filled with cheering goombas, koopas, wigglers, metroids, and plenty of other Nintendo characters. They are all here to watch the premier of the new TV show Smash Bros Survivor.

"There will be 51 contestants in this game, divided evenly into three tribes," Mr. Sakurai continued smoothly. " That makes 17 per tribe, in case you were wondering." The scene shifts to show a large viewing screen. "Now, for your viewing pleasure, here are our tribes and the contestants in them."

A fiery logo appears on the screen. "Our first tribe, the Inferno," Mr. Sakurai says. Then the Inferno logo fades into the Smash Brothers logo, the widely recognized Smash Ball. "And our first contestant!" says Mr. Sakurai.

The screen is consumed with fire, which fades slightly to show contestant number one, Bowser! Everyone cheered. Then we saw Captain Falcon, Mario, Fox, and Charizard. There was the first five. Apparently fire attribute contestants were on Inferno.

Then the next five were revealed: Luigi, Falco, Bowser Jr., Ness, and Lucas. "These are the contestants that have fire attributes." Mr. Sakurai says. "The next seven do not. They are our Outsiders." The screen then showed Yoshi, Wario, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Sheik, Ryu, and Samus. "The Outsiders, while in the Inferno Tribe, may only talk to other outsiders. Non-outsiders may only talk amongst themselves. But they will all vote together at tribal council."

The screen is now filled with smoke, and Mr. Sakurai announces the Stealth tribe. The Stealth Tribe is not broken into Outsiders, rather their tribe has a unique ability rather than a restriction. They can confer with members of other tribes. But if a member gets caught by another member of their tribe, the privilege is revoked. Therefore they must always stay vigilant! The tribe consists of Mega Man, Pit, Palutena, Peach, Lucina, Shulk, Pikachu, Kirby, Meta Knight, Rosalina, Duck Hunt, Greninja, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pac-Man, Sonic, and Robin.

The screen then fills with windy animations, and Mr. Sakurai announces the Whirlwind tribe. The Whirlwind is divided into groups of two who will have to vote together as one, meaning they can't vote for each other and they have to agree on one person. If a person loses their attachment they are free to vote on their own. The groups are: Dr. Mario + R.O.B., DK + Diddy Kong, Toon Link + Zero Suit Samus, Zelda + Ganondorf, Link + Olimar, King Dedede + Wii Fit Trainer, Roy + Villager, Ike + Little Mac. Dark Pit will not have an attachment and therefore have an advantage.

Mr. Sakurai then turns to the screen again, where a shot of the island is shown for the first time. "Inferno is here," he says, indicating a small forested area. "Here is Stealth," he says, showing a flat grassland with sparse vegetation. "And here is Whirlwind." A high rising plateau with a caldera in the middle is shown. The view zooms out to show the island, in a trident shape, with the camps at each of the three points. The challenges would be in the handle section – around a mile walk for each tribe, possibly more for Whirlwind who will have to navigate down their slopes.

"Tomorrow, we will meet the characters and the game will begin!" Mr. Sakurai announces. The screen then slowly fades to black.

Day One

A map of the island is shown, which zooms in to the farthest left of the trident points: the Inferno camp. It zooms in further to the border of the jungle where the tribal logo is displayed on a sign. Two notes are there for them to collect; one reads "Inferno Tribe" and the other reads "Outsiders Only". Mario stumbles into view of the jungle, leading the non-Outsiders. He collects the note and reads it to all ten members.

"Dear Inferno Tribe, I am your host, Jeff Probst. Get some rest now, because your first immunity challenge could be at any time during the night!"

The tribe looks at each other. They are confused. Mario shrugs, tells the tribe to follow him and starts them working. They have to do a lot to set up a camp.

Five minutes later the Outcasts come into view, lead by Wario. He motions for the tribe to follow him to where the two letters are. He reads the first. Everyone looks stunned. Then he opens the second.

"Dear Outcasts, it's Jeff again. You may not be allowed to talk to any of the other members and vice versa, but today you get a special advantage! The challenge i sumo wrestling smackdown. It will be called at 3:00 AM and you'll have 30 minutes to make your way to the challenge location. Start practicing, because you will need to carry your tribe!"

"Assuming the other tribes don't know this, we will have a leg up at the immunity challenge," Samus says. "Since we can't communicate it to our tribe, even with charades, we will have to hone our skills and take out the other tribes. If we don't, one of us is going home since we're in the minority."

Ryu nodded. It was true. "Well then, we won't lose."

At the Stealth camp, several of the tribe members were already having a great time. They received the letter that Inferno had, saying that the challenge could be at any point during the night. Pikachu, Kirby, Pac-Man, Duck Hunt, and Sonic were all getting along great, as were Rosalina, Peach, and Lucina. Greninja then pulls Mewtwo and Jigglypuff aside. "I already talked to Pikachu. If and when we go to tribal council, can I count on you guys to be a solid Pokemon alliance?" They both agreed that they would get the happy squad (who they were referring to Pikachu/Kirby's group as) which would give them 8. One more and they would have a majority. They decide to gun for Meta Knight as an ally because he doesn't have any allies as far as they know. The Pokemon all agree that they will never write each others' names down.

Meanwhile at the Whirlwind camp, some major strategy was taking place. All the pairs were trying to get Dark Pit in their alliance, and it was proving futile. Dark Pit was clearly on his own for now. Diddy and Donkey Kong allied with King Dedede and Wii Fit Trainer. "So who do we vote?" DK asked. "I'm thinking that we should vote Ganondorf. He's already getting on my nerves," said Dedede. "He is pretty sure of his victory in the game already," Diddy said, nodding. "So it's decided," said WFT. "We vote Ganon tonight." They all headed their separate ways. Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Dr. Mario had allied with Roy and Villager, and would try to convince ROB, the other half of his pair, to vote for Ike. They saw him as a huge threat. He was muscular, athletic, and cunning. He needed to be gone ASAP.

Night One 2:30 AM

Inferno's Outsiders had trained for hours, and had been resting since 2:00 AM. They would be ready. All the other tribes were sleeping soundly, looking forward to a possible reward challenge tomorrow.

3:00 AM

Robin tiptoes through the Inferno camp. He stealthily walks past the non-Outsiders, who spent the day building hammocks. He then looks at the Outcasts, who have apparently built nothing. They're all awake. He goes to tap Samus' shoulder when a loud siren goes off. He looks around stunned. Then Jeff's voice. "Tribal Immunity challenge! Be here by 3:30!" Robin shivered. _I'm hosed,_ he thought.

First Tribal Immunity Challenge

Once all the tribes arrived, Jeff explained the challenge. "Today's immunity challenge is a sumo wrestling smackdown that could go all the way til' the crack of dawn! The camera pans around to show all of the shocked faces. The seven Outcasts are not surprised at all. Yoshi looks around determinedly, sizing up the competition.

The Stealth Tribe still looked confused. "Where's Robin?" Someone asked from the back of the crowd. And in walked Robin, head bowed. "You've been off talking to other tribes, haven't you?" Rosalina said. And just like that Robin lost his privilege for the rest of the entire game.

"Ok, here's how this will work. A match will be fought, Inferno vs Stealth vs Whirlwind. The winner gets a point. The winner stays in until they lose. The next one in is Inferno, and from there it's 1v1. The first tribe to have all 17 members eliminated will have tribal council tonight where someone will be the first one voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros. Ready? Go!"

The first match was Marth vs Shulk vs Dr. Mario. When Jeff blew the whistle Shulk attacked ferociously, subduing Dr. Mario very quickly. Seeing an opening, Marth jumped on top. He used the practice he had earlier to pin Sheik. Marth was in for the next round, where he eliminated Peach, then Dark Pit. He was taken down finally by Mewtwo, who then took out WFT. Mario beat Mewtwo and defeated Duck Hunt, ROB, Sonic, and Olimar. He finally lost to Pikachu, who then lost right away to Ganondorf. Ganon beat Mr. Game and Watch, Greninja, Samus, and Link before losing to Ryu. Ryu defeated Jigglypuff, Dededem and Robin. ZSS was able to then win, but promptly lost to Sheik. Sheik beat Pac-man, but lost to Meta Knight. Meta Knight then went on a long streak. He took out Diddy Kong, then Yoshi, then Toon Link, then Fox. His tribe cheered. Donkey Knog then won. He beat Captain Falcon, Sonic, and Charizard before losing to Rosalina. Rosalina lost to Roy who immediately lost to Bowser. Bowser beat Lucina, Ike, Palutena, Little Mac, and Mega Man before losing to Zelda due to fatigue. Zelda then lost to Pit, who was now in a match with Villager. The loser would have his tribe go to tribal council. Pit shot a light arrow, which Villager Pocketed. He used his slingshot to knock Pit over. Pit tried to get up, but Villager used Pit's own arrow to pin him to the ground by his sleeve. Stealth would be going to Tribal Council tonight.

"And that's the Immunity Challenge! Stealth, you have Tribal Council… right now," said Jeff. Everyone was stunned. Stealth thought they would have at least a little while to strategize. But oh well, they thought. The Pokemon and Kirby's group had an alliance of 8… they just had to hope that the other nine didn't come together to vote one of them out. The camera panned to show Stealth walking to Tribal. Everyone else went back to their beds to prepare for Immunity and Reward Challenges in the upcoming few days.

First Tribal Council

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Stealth," said Jeff. "Grab a torch, and get fire. Fire represents your life in the game, and once that fire is gone, so are you." He asked them a series of questions, and then started the voting. "Jigglypuff, we'll start with you."

The screen showed Jigglypuff pick up a pen. Then Pikachu voted. The screen showed him write Pit's name down. "You lost us the challenge," he whispered. "Sorry." We then saw Rosalina go up to vote. The camera skipped, showed Robin voting, and finally, Meta Knight.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so," said Jeff. Everyone looked around at each other. "All right. I'll go tally the votes."

"Now I'll read the votes, once the votes are read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," said Jeff.

"First vote." Jeff held up a sign that said _Pit._ Pit had a shocked look on his face. "That's one vote Pit." Next vote was for _Sonic._ "That's one Pit, one Sonic." Next one read _Robin._ "That's one vote Pit, one vote Sonic, and one vote Robin." The next sign said _Sonic._ "Two votes Sonic, one vote Pit, one vote Robin," said Jeff. Another for Pit. And another. Then one for Sonic. "Three votes Pit, three votes Sonic, one vote Robin." The next vote was for Robin. Then one for _Pac-Man._ "Three votes Pit, three for Sonic, two for Robin and one for Pac-Man." Another for Pit. And another for Sonic. Eleven votes had now been read. Next vote for Robin. And one for Lucina. "Four votes Pit, four for Robin, three for Sonic, one for Pac-Man and one for Lucina," said Jeff. Five votes remained. "Lucina," said Jeff. "Lucina again. That's Four votes Pit, four for Robin, three for Sonic, three for Lucina and one for Pac-Man," said Jeff. Lucina looked stunned. Jeff read another vote. "Mewtwo." Everyone looked surprised. "First person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros.," said Jeff. "Everyone held their breath. "Robin. Please bring me your torch." Robin hung his head, grabbed his torch and headed up to Jeff. "Robin your tribe has spoken." Jeff extinguished Robin's torch. Robin waved goodbye and headed off. "Everyone else head back to camp and get some rest, you'll need it," said Jeff. Staff Credits rolled, and the first episode ended.


End file.
